


Gogo Lawrusso

by War_Kitsune



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Gay Panic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Kitsune/pseuds/War_Kitsune
Summary: Johnny walks in on Daniel in a compromising situation at Miyagi Fang. What ensues will change things between the two former rivals forever.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Gogo Daniel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeroNiakeehl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/gifts).



> The Gay panic is VERY BRIEF and VERY MILD. Its almost like it isn't there. There is NO explicit content in this chapter.

It had been a month since Miyagi Do and Eagle Fang merged to become Miyagi Fang and things are going better than expected. Other than the exception of Hawk and Demetri who were having minor difficulty acclimating to the opposite practice, all the kids were taking to the merged style like a fish to water. Especially Sam and Miguel who were arguably the fastest learners when it came to learning their opposing style. 

Johnny especially enjoyed watching Samantha practice the offensive techniques of Eagle Fang. With some offense added to her repertoire it was obvious the little Larusso was a lethal weapon in the making. It was Saturday and they were supposed to have a class today but that wasn't for several more hours. Johnny decided he wanted to break a sweat before class and came over to the dojo. 

When Johnny pulled into the driveway at the Dojo he saw that Daniel was their already too. The thought of a spar made him grin as he got out and made his way to the house. As he got closer he heard the sound of Venus by Bananarama blaring in the house. This in and of itself was not necessarily a bad thing but it was surprising. Daniel usually opted for rock rather than pop. 

Johnny entered the house and made his way to the big main room where the music was coming from. He started calling out to Daniel, "Hey man where's the Speedwagon? Bananarama is slright but we could definitely use some AC-bleghablublu..." but what he saw in the room stopped him cold and his eyes bulged out of his head the rest of his sentence became a splutter. Daniel was in the middle of the room doing some kind of ballet dance... Only he was dressed in a tight pink crop top, short mini skirt that barely covered his ass and bright pink gogo boots. 

Daniel must have heard him or felt eyes on him because he turned to Johnny and his eyes went wide. He immediately turned the sound system off and looked back at Johnny with a shocked but placating look. "Johnny I- wasn't expecting anyone to be- hey wait where are you going?" 

Johnny was in shock and going through some kind of breakdown because despite himself... He LIKED what he saw. Seeing Larusso like that had given him a boner faster than Carmen or Shannon or even Ali ever could. He had made his way to the door and was just opening it when Daniel grabbed his arm.... 

"Please wait...talk to me Johnny." Daniel pleaded with him a small amount of fear evident in his voice. He wasn't afraid of Johnny but what Johnny walked in on was prime gossip material. He had never wanted anyone to find him in the middle of his secret favorite pastime. Or.. Maybe he had because why else would he go about doing it where anyone who wanted to use the dojo could walk in.

The urge to run receded and instead the need to tease Daniel took over. "Well... This was definitely a shock though I always knew you had a bit of a flair for.. Odd clothing choices. What was your first choice of employment being a gogo dancer and uou just couldn't make the cut?" 

Damiel gave him a wry smile the shock fading and being replaced with wary caution. He knew that at any point Johnny could snap and they would have a fight. Johnny didn't look angry more amused now that the shock had worn off. Maybe they were still okay. That was until... 

"So.. Shall I get on the group chat and let everyone know what I found you doing? Or would you rather this be our little secret?" Johnny said with evident amusement. His eyes were roving over Daniel's body clearly liking what he saw. Daniel's expression went from wary caution to outright panicked. "Our secret! I'll do anything if you keep... This to yourself."


	2. Gogo Blackmail into Lawrusso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny gets to fulfill every fantasy he has ever had about Larusso and Daniel certainly doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ending. I hope you enjoy it.

By the look on Johnny's face Christmas had come early for the muscular blond. His blue eyes roved over the shorter dark haired male's tanned body and a smirk came to his face.

"Oh I think there is a lot that I want. Starting with you naked on your knees in front of me."

Johnny said bringing a look of shock to Daniel's face. A blush came to his cheeks but he obeyed immediately. The gogo boots were tsken off first leaving Daniel's feet bare. Then his crop top came over his head revealing the softened but still hard muscles in his chest. Looking up at Johnny Daniel bit his lip as he slowly slid the mini skirt down which had already been tented by his rock hard cock. His member immediately shot out straight as soon as the fabric released it. 

"Like what you see?" Daniel asked nervously as the skirt landed on top of the gogo boots and crop top. Daniel was around 7 inches long and circumcized with a decent girth to him. Johnny's eyes again roved over the now naked Italian man eyeing his smooth, hairless body. He walked up to Daniel and began running a hand across the smooth skin of his chest. Daniel letting out a soft pleased noise at the contact with his heated skin. The olive toned man looked up at Johnny and smiled at him before willingly sliding down to his knees. "What now, Johnny?" 

Johnny grinned from ear to ear at how willingly Daniel was complying to him. "Get my gi pants down. I have a little treat for you." Daniel immediately obeyed and slid his fingers into the waistband of the gi and Johnny's underwear. The pants were definitely tented already and as Daniel slid the pants down Daniel gasped when Johnny's cock nearly poked him in the eye when it sprung free of the fabric. It was long, veiny, and thick, fully circumsized with a red head. Johnny stepped out of the pants and smirked at Daniel. 

"Well? What do you think, Larusso?" Daniel was looking in awe at it and his mouth watered a little. "I want to suck it..." The smaller man said mesmerized. Johnny let out an amused chuckle and patted Daniel on the head. "Good thing that's what I want you to do." He said before slapping Daniel across the face with the member then the tip pressed against the man's lips. "Go on then. It isn't going to suck itself, Danielle." 

Fire came into Daniel's eyes at the old insulting nickname but it was a determined fire. The man was filled with determination to shut the blond man up and leave him making only primal noises. He let out a small growl and then Johnny WAS shut up because Daniel had taken every inch of the blond man's dick down his throat like it was nothing. Breathing through his nose he sent warm tingly air intonthe bush of blond pubes between Johnny's legs which Daniel had his nose buried in. He slowly pulled his lips back until he was licking and sucking hard on the tip only to go all the way back down again. His eyes were looking up at Johnny enjoying the look of pleasure on the man' s face. 

To say that Johnny was shocked is an understatement. Neither Ali or Shannon had been able to take his whole dick like that and not gag. Not to mention be able to send such blatantly challenging lwoks his way while he was doing it. It was this action that set Johnny off and he grabbed Daniel's hair before he began roughly fucking Daniel's throat. The man didn't have a gag reflex that much was clear by the way Daniel simply moaned wantonly sending vibrations across his cock. He felt his stomach start to stir and he groaned looking down at Daniel with a lust-filled look. "I'm gonna cum.." Daniel looked up at Johnny and forced Johnny's cock out of his mouth. "I want it down my throat." He said before latching back onto his cock like a lamprey. His cheeks hollowed out and he all but sucked Johnny's orgasm out of him. 

With a loud moan Johnny began to cum painting the back of Daniel's throat white and Daniel kept Johnny in his mouth until he had gone soft. "You aren't already spent are you? Where is all that big talk about having several things you wanted from me?"

Johnny of course responded to the challenge in typical alpha male fashion. His cock got rock hard again and he looked down at Daniel. "I was planning on being gentle with this next step but now I think I want to be extra rough." He said before forcing Daniel to turn around. "Stick that ass up into the air." He said as he positioned himself behind Daniel. When Daniel obeyed and stuck his ass in the air revealing his smooth pink wrinkled hole Johnny immediately pressed his spittle covered cock to Daniel's hole. He leaned down and spat on the tip before pushing it into the tight orifice. Daniel let out a wanton moan and looked back at Johnny. "Oh god keep going Johnny harder! Fuck my brains out!" 

That was all the encouragement that Johnny needed to bottom out in Daniel. He then pulled out until only his tip was in before slamming back in to the hilt. Over and over again he roughly slammed into Daniel with bruising force to the sound of Daniel's moans and begging for him to fuck him harder. Daniel eventually lost all control and clenched down on Johnny as he came all over himself and the floor. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward allowing Johnny to get a new angle. The added friction brought Johnny nearer and nearer to completion and after a few more minutes he let out a moan himself before he came again painting the walls of Daniel's hole white. They both collapsed further panting and out of breath. 

"Dad?" 

"Sensei?" 

It was like this that they were found by Sam and Miguel who had come in half an hour early for class to do some pre-class making out. Both teens looked shocked and embarrased as the two adults went wide-eyed and went for their clothes. Daniel kicking the clothes he had been wearing out of sight in favor of a gi and underwear that were conveniently lying nearby.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
